Address book applications may be used for storing names, addresses, telephone and mobile phone numbers, fax numbers, email addresses, etc. Also, multiple addresses may be provided for each address book entry, such as one or more home phone and email addresses and one or more business phone and email addresses. In addition, address book applications may prompt a user to select one from a multitude of phone and email addresses when placing a call or composing an email message.
In the context of email, there are some circumstances in which a user may require a clear indication of which of a multitude of email addresses has been selected while composing an email. For example, if an email contains potentially sensitive company information it may be important for the user to be confident that the intended recipient's business email address has been selected, rather than a home or personal email address. Conversely, if the email contains potentially sensitive personal information it may be important for the user to be confident that the intended recipient's home or personal email address has been selected, rather than the recipient's business email address.
Thus, in general, a problem exists in providing an indication to a user of which of a multitude of email addresses has been selected while composing an email.